


Is it a date?

by RJW



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus is Endgame, no really call a dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJW/pseuds/RJW
Summary: T.J. asks Cyrus to spend the afternoon with him, ice skating. But is it supposed to be a date? Luckily, Cyrus has a supportive brain.





	Is it a date?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read an angsty story, you've come to the wrong place. It's pure and utter fluff...
> 
> Again, apologies for any mistakes. English is not my native language.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Cyrus was lying on his bed on a cold Saturday, reading a new novel he had ordered last week, when his phone buzzed from the sound of an incoming call. When he noticed the caller was TJ, he already felt his face heating up.  
_Jeez, I have to get this crush under control…_  
“Hey TJ!”  
“Hi Underdog! What are you doing at the moment?”  
“Nothing much, just reading, why do you ask?”  
“Do you want to go ice skating with me?”  
“Ice skating?”  
“They’ve put down an ice rink in the park, we can go there.”  
“O…, well, I’m not much of an ice skater, I think. I am already a hazard without skates under my feet.”  
“Is it on your list of physical issues?”  
Cyrus could just hear TJ smirking through the phone. “No, it’s not. I can’t make a list of every Olympic Sport you know… I can’t skate, just as I can’t ski jump, or bobsled…”  
“Oooh, can we go bobsledding one time?”  
“TJ, no!”  
TJ laughed. “Okay, but can we start with ice skating? Please…! I can teach you if you want.”  
“I don’t know…, it does sound dangerous and cold…”  
“You may not see it at the moment, but I am pouting and looking with puppy eyes.”  
Cyrus laughed out loud, picturing this endearing image of TJ. “Alright, alright, you dork. I’m in! Who else will be coming?”  
TJ remained silent for a moment before answering a bit softer. “No one else, just you and me. It could be fun, I thought.”  
_O… that’s… interesting…_  
Cyrus was a bit taken aback by the somewhat hesitant undertone he sensed. He wasn’t going to refuse an afternoon with TJ however, so he quickly regained his composure. “Okay, what time do you suggest?”  
“Can I pick you up at one?”  
“Sure, see you then!”, Cyrus chirped happily.

With a look on the clock, Cyrus noticed he had almost 45 minutes to prepare himself for an afternoon trying not to embarrass himself in front of his crush. Well, it was too late to back down anyway. He felt warm inside by the thought TJ had picked him to spend the day with. He really didn’t understand where the fun would be for TJ ice skating with a clumsy person like him. Somehow, TJ just must be enjoying his company. It even felt a bit like TJ had just asked him on a date.  
_Fuck!_  
Cyrus felt the panic rising. Was this _supposed_ to be a date? O my god, what was he going to do now? What if this was a date? No…, that couldn’t possibly be the case. TJ was just his friend. But again, what if it was? What was he going to wear? Should he take a shower beforehand? Don’t forget to brush your teeth! What about my hair?  
_Stop panicking you moron!_  
Cyrus closed his eyes for a moment and focused on his breathing. He could do this. They were just going to hang out together as friends, nothing more.  
He tried reading again, but dismissed it quickly because he really wasn’t able to focus anymore. So he just kept staring at the clock, watching the seconds ticking away. Only 40 minutes to go until his date, no…, meeting? Appointment?  
_Dammit. What word to use if it’s not a date? Why is my brain like this?_  
Only 39 minutes to go until his date, no…., rendezvous?  
_O come on, how old are you? Fifty?_  
Only 38 minutes to go until his date, no…  
_O fuck it, I am going to take that shower anyway, just to be sure._

Cyrus busied himself with taking a shower, brushing his teeth, picking a nice sweater and a pair of jeans, and styling his hair as best as he could, before realizing he was going to wear a winter coat and a hat anyway, so it was probably all futile.  
Promptly at one o'clock the doorbell rang, and Cyrus hurried to open the door and step outside, to be awaited by a smiling TJ.  
TJ was dressed in a sporty looking black winter coat with a hood, blue jeans, and he was wearing sunglasses and a grey beanie. Cyrus was amazed how TJ was able to be so good looking in every weather condition and outfit. He felt awkward with himself, wearing a big blue scarf, his silly red pom beanie and his unflattering grey winter coat.  
“Hey Underdog, are you ready?”, TJ said happily.  
“Hey Teej, no, not really I’m afraid. But it’ll have to do.”  
TJ was giving him a blinding smile. “You’ll be okay. You look cute by the way.”  
_Sorry what?_  
Cyrus felt his head burning after that comment. Did TJ just call him cute?  
“O-oh…, thanks. You look…cool.”, Cyrus managed to reply.  
“Thanks!”, TJ replied smiling, as if he had said nothing out of the ordinary. “Will this be your first time ice skating?”, he asked.  
“Duh, obviously.”, Cyrus answered, “You do know my fine qualities in the physical department?”  
“Yeah, I do. I think there’s nothing wrong with your physical qualities, Underdog.”, TJ replied smiling. “I like them just the way they are.”  
_Oh my god, is he flirting with me? Say something back, idiot._  
“O…, thanks, I guess… Well, I think your physical qualities are, uhm, not that bad either…”  
_Yes, really very eloquent, stupid._  
“Thank you for that assessment, dr. Goodman.”, TJ joked.  
“Shut up.”, Cyrus mumbled, cheeks pink.  
TJ just laughed and put an arm round his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go!”, and he steered Cyrus into the direction of the park. Cyrus felt incredibly flustered by TJ’s closeness. TJ’s arm around him felt incredibly good, even if it was melting his brain at the moment. Cyrus could just withhold himself from making a whining sound when TJ released him from his grip, when they finally entered the park.

Somewhat later, Cyrus found himself questioning his life choices, sitting on a wooden bench on the ice, trying to put on the skates TJ had hired him.  
_I’m going to embarrass myself… I’m going to embarrass myself. Why am I doing this? Why… why… why…?_  
How people could stay upright on those small blades, and enjoy themselves doing that, eluded Cyrus at the moment. TJ however, had already put his skates on, and was moving gracefully around on the ice. When he finally managed to tie his skates, Cyrus could only stare down at his feet in despair, not having a clue how to stand up. TJ skated towards him, and braked flawlessly, sliding sideways on his skates.  
_Pfff, show-off… I’m not impressed. O god I’m impressed…_  
“Here, hold my hand.”, TJ said while offering him his hand.  
“Hold your hand?”, Cyrus squealed.  
“Yes, so you can keep your balance when you stand up. I’ll make sure you don’t fall.”  
“O, o-okay…” , Cyrus stammered while he took TJ’s hand and got up from the bench. He almost immediately lost his grip and stumbled forward flapping his arms, where TJ caught him, holding him tight.  
“Got you!”, TJ said grinning. “See, I told you I’ll make sure you don’t fall down.”  
Cyrus felt his cheeks burning, as his face was now pressed up to TJ’s neck. Never in his life he got so close to TJ. He did feel safe in his arms however. He became conscious he probably stayed in this position a couple of moments too long. Reluctantly and wobbling on his blades, he removed himself from TJ’s arms, but he held on to both his hands tightly.  
“Okay, now try to stay upright and move forward.”, TJ said encouragingly, skating backwards slowly while holding Cyrus’s hands.  
Mastering all of his willpower, Cyrus tried to focus on trying to skate, without overthinking the handholding. TJ had to be uncomfortable as Cyrus was squeezing his hands tightly, but the taller boy was all smiles, encouragement and patience. Surprisingly, it took only five minutes for Cyrus to reduce the handholding to just one hand, and another ten for him to let go of TJ and to stay upright all on his own, much to TJ’s delight.  
“Way to go Underdog! You’re doing great!”  
And as the afternoon progressed, Cyrus’ hesitant shuffling made way for more confident skating movements, while TJ playfully skated around him, sometimes nudging him gently to try to get him off-balance, resulting in a shriek and a laugh from Cyrus.  
To his own surprise, Cyrus was thoroughly enjoying the afternoon ice skating, and even more that TJ never left his side, and was laughing the whole time with him.  
_Okay sport, now try if you can impress him with your skills._  
Cyrus felt it was time to try speeding up. He pushed off with more force and felt himself being propelled forward.  
“Look TJ, I can do it!”, Cyrus shouted happily while skating around. “I can even go faster!”  
TJ smiled brightly at Cyrus, but as Cyrus picked up speed, his smile faltered a bit. “Slow down, Underdog! Don’t get overconfident!”, TJ shouted back. Cyrus happiness quickly made way for a feeling of horror, when he realized he didn’t really know how to brake, as he was heading straight in TJ’s direction.  
“How do I stop?!”, Cyrus cried, speeding towards TJ. “TJ watch out…., ummpfff.”  
Cyrus collided with TJ, sending him backwards falling down and landing himself on top of the taller boy.  
“Uhm, hi…”, Cyrus said, blushing because he was now lying directly on top of TJ, their faces very close, and they were looking in each other’s eyes.  
“Hi…”, TJ mumbled back, a blush noticeable on his cheeks.  
“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”, Cyrus asked.  
“I’m fine. I didn’t fall that hard. You?”  
“I’m okay because I fell on you… O-o…., uhm…”, Cyrus stammered in horror when he realized what he just said.  
TJ smiled back coyly. “Well, I’m happy I was able to make you fall on me.”  
_What is happening?_  
Both boys didn’t say anything after that for a while, but just stared at each other. Cyrus was trying to figure out what was happening precisely, until he suddenly became aware of the current conditions, still lying on top of each other in the middle of a crowded ice rink.  
“We should probably get up, people are beginning to stare at us.”, he said softly.  
“Yeah, and as much as I enjoy lying on the ice here, I will suffer from hypothermia if I don’t get a hot chocolate soon.”  
With that little joke the tension dissipated. Cyrus managed to get upright on his skates without falling over again, after which TJ followed.  
“Shall we do one lap together in conclusion?”, TJ asked while offering his hand.  
Cyrus stared at the outstretched hand. There really was no need to hold hands anymore. He could perfectly stay upright by himself by now. TJ knew that. So why the offered hand?  
_Stop overthinking this!!_  
Cyrus decided to just take TJ’s hand in his, and he started skating, dragging TJ along. The other boy quickly caught on. “You really did improve quickly! I’m so proud. You’re a natural!”, he said.  
Cyrus blushed from the compliment. “Well, who would have thought that?”, he replied shyly, looking at TJ and smiling.  
They ended up completing not one but three laps, holding hands and stealing glances at each other. Cyrus brain was working overtime to process the events of the last hour. Did TJ Kippen like him? It felt an awfully lot like it.  
_Duh…, oblivious nitwit! He’s holding your hand in front of everyone._

After they handed in their skates at the rental desk. TJ disappeared inside a small wooden cafeteria next to the ice rink, and after a couple of minutes, came out again holding two cups with a ridiculously large amount of whipped cream on top. “I bought us hot chocolates. I think we deserved it!”, TJ smiled.  
Cyrus blushed again. “Thanks, but you really don’t have to pay for everything, you know.”  
“I want to.”, TJ replied simply, while handing Cyrus his cup.  
As they sat down next to each other on a bench in a comfortable silence, Cyrus felt so extremely content, it nearly frightened him. There was no denying it really resembled a date. And TJ looked so happy at the moment.  
_Why are you sitting so far away from him?_  
With a sigh, Cyrus decided it was his turn to be a bit brave, and he scooted closer to TJ, until their shoulders and legs were touching. While he was hesitantly stealing a glance at TJ, he saw him looking at him with the corners of his mouth turned upward, and a twinkle in his eyes.  
“You have a bit of cream on your face.”, TJ almost whispered. And with his thumb he touched Cyrus face to remove it, leaving Cyrus with a burning feeling in his face. He decided it gave him permission to rest his head on TJ’s shoulder, while enjoying the view of the park and the ice rink filled with people having fun.  
“Can we stay here for a while like this?”, Cyrus asked.  
“Sure, whatever you want.”

Cyrus really wasn’t sure how much time they spent there, just enjoying each other’s company, but when the sun was starting to disappear behind the trees, it was time to go home. TJ walked him all the way home, walking a bit too close to him, hands brushing once in a while. When they reached his house, Cyrus felt anxiety creeping up on him. He almost couldn’t bare the thought of being home alone again, still in uncertainty of the exact status of… whatever this was today.  
_Ask him! Ask him! Ask him!_

Cyrus took a large breath, working up courage, before looking up at the taller boy. “TJ, can I…, ask you something?”  
“Sure!”, TJ replied, eyebrows raised.  
“I was just wondering… Did you…, was this supposed to be a date?”  
“O…, uhm…”. TJ’s confident attitude was suddenly gone, as he was staring at the ground. “Do you…, wanted it to be a date? I mean…, would that be okay with you? I was not sure if you..., you know…”  
TJ being shy was something Cyrus found absolutely adorable. It also gave him the courage to act more confidently himself. So he took a step closer and took both of TJ’s hands in his own.  
“Yes…, I think I would have loved that.”, he said softly.  
TJ looked up to him in surprise. “Really?”, he almost whispered.  
“Yeah, and I really enjoyed this, today.”  
“O…, can I count today as our first date than?”, TJ asked, now smiling and looking Cyrus in the eyes.  
“No, definitely not.”, Cyrus replied, grinning. “You have to ask me properly beforehand for it to count as a real first date.”  
“Ah…, well…, Cyrus, would like to go on a date with me tomorrow?”, TJ asked back to his confident attitude.  
“Hmm, let me think about that.”, Cyrus joked playfully. “What do you have in mind?”  
“We could go bobsledding…”, TJ smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Sorry, no first date for you mister.”, Cyrus said, letting go TJ’s hands, holding up his own, and taking a few steps backwards.  
“Okay, okay.”, TJ laughed, quickly stepping forward and grabbing onto Cyrus’ shoulders. “How about…, I will take you to a movie and I’ll treat you on a muffin and a milkshake afterwards?”  
Cyrus smiled back at TJ. “Now that’s more like it. Yes, I will go on a date with you.”  
TJ was grinning like mad. Cyrus noticed TJ’s eyes lowering from his eyes to his mouth, and he suddenly felt his heart picking up speed.  
“You know what’s a shame?”, TJ asked, looking up again through his eyelashes.  
“What?”, Cyrus whispered.  
“That I have to wait until tomorrow after the date before I can do this.”  
And with that, TJ pressed his lips gently to Cyrus’s, and keeping him there a couple of seconds before pulling away, eyes closed, face flushed, but smiling.  
“Y-yeah…, that’s a shame indeed…”, Cyrus answered softly, butterflies fluttering in his whole body.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Underdog. I’ll pick you up at one again.”  
And TJ turned around and walked away from Cyrus, a bounce noticeable in his step. After a couple of meters, he looked back and winked at Cyrus.  
Cyrus blushed and gave him a small wave back.  
_O my god what am I going to wear tomorrow?_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a comment! I appreciate them very much!


End file.
